Intoxication
by Mitsuara
Summary: Its Blurr's Creation day and the Elite guard on earth are having a surprise party for him. Bumblebee is totally stoked about the party but he drags along a very unenthusiastic Prowl with him who does not see what is coming. Collabe with transformertard.
1. Chapter 1

"Bumblebee, I hardly think that it's necessary for you to be dragging me outside."

The minibot rolled his optics, "If I didn't, Prowl, you'd just hide out in your room with that tree of yours all night. C'mon! Socialize!"

"I do not _hide out_ in my room." Prowl scowled, "I meditate."

"Same thing." Bee huffed, dragging the cyberninja along by his arm.

"I hardly see any reason for such a-" Prowl's lip curled in disdain, "-party."

"The Elite Guard is here and Sentinel isn't getting on our afts about incompetence, and all that over slag he goes on about. Isn't that reason enough to party?"

Prowl grumbled as he shook Bumblebee's arm off of him, he sighed "Fine...what is this "party" even for anyway ?" he said shaking his head.

Bumblebee snickered "Its Blurr's creation day!"

"Blurr? Oh… you mean that fast talking blue mech..." Prowl face palmed.

"He he, yeah he is one of my best bros though! We race together."

"Bros?" Prowl asked, shaking his head.

Bumblebee smirked back at him.

Prowl shrugged "Well... I'm not looking forward to seeing Sentinel... But at least Jazz will be there " he said.

"See? It won't be all that bad, just try and have a good time!" Bumblebee smiled as he skipped excitedly down the street next to the Ninjabot.

Prowl smiled weakly, "Just... don't let Jazz give me any high grade energon."

Bee snickered, "Now _there's_ something I'd like to see. You, overcharged."

"Don't count on it." Prowl scowled, "Where is this party anyways?" the ninjabot vented, apparently accepting his fate.

Bumblebee whispered, "It's at the energon bar." Prowl's visor widened and Bumblebee chuckled, "I'm joking! It's at the elite guard ship."

Prowl rolled his optics under his visor, he huffed.

Bumblebee mocked him, "Oh don't get your diodes in a bunch."

Prowl crossed his arms, "Excuse me?"

Bumblebee smiled cheekily, "You're excused."

Prowl pursed his lips, reminding himself that strangling one's team mates tended to be looked down upon, no matter the provocation.

The rest of the walk to the ship was spent in relative silence, relative meaning Bee talked at Prowl, while the ninja bot nodded distractedly whenever the minibot's rambling lulled.

"Earth to Prowl." Bumblebee waved his servo's in front of the stone faced ninjabot .

Prowl shuttered his visor, surprised the minibot was taking notice of his attention to him, or lack thereof.

"Yes?"

Bumblebee pointed ahead "Look! We're almost there!"

Prowl nodded, "Oh! Right."

"And when we get there, you can't just go find a corner to hide out in." Bee chirped, "No wall flowers allowed!"

Prowl vented heavily, "Let's just get this over with."

Bumblebee practically skipped up to the Elite Guard ship, once again dragging the reluctant ninja bot behind him. The ramp was down and they were greeted by an enthusiastic Jazz.

"Bee, Prowler!" the cyberninja grinned, "How's it hummin'?"

"Hello." Prowl ground out.

Bee rolled his optics, "Hi Jazz!"

Loud music was booming from inside.

Jazz, "Come on in!" he beckoned, "There are even a few friends o' mine from Cyberton who came to visit Blurr, but Blurr doesn't know this yet, in fact! This is all going to be a surprise for him." Jazz grinned.

Bumblebee and Prowl looked at each other.

"Sounds great!" Bumblebee cried out, making Prowl jump.

Prowl grumbled, "What have I gotten myself into…?"

Jazz Chuckled.

* * *

Bumblebee got up from his seat, "Well I'm getting something to drink!" he grinned.

Prowl raised his visor ridge, "You're not even old enough to drink high grade..."

Bumblebee huffed, "I almost am!" he crossed his arms, walking away.

Prowl was sitting in a chair inside the dance room covering his face to try and hide from the awkwardness, while Bumblebee left to get some refreshments.

"Prowler!"

The ninjabot flinched as an arm was thrown over his shoulders, then turned his glare from his palms to the 'bot hanging off him.

"What do you want, Jazz?"

"You to stop sulking." Jazz grinned, "C'mon Prowl, this is a party." The black and white mech threw his arms wide, "Have some fun."

"I am perfectly content to stay right here."

"I know you are." Jazz vented, "That's the problem."

"Your music is giving me a processor ache." Prowl sniped back.

"Yeah, yeah." The cyberninja rolled his optics behind his visor, "Let's go."

Jazz bodily hefted Prowl out of his chair and started dragging him towards the dance floor, grin affixed on the black and white's faceplate.

"Whatare you doing?!" Prowl protested.

"_We _are dancing, Prowler."

"What?! We most certainly are not! I have no desire to dance with you, or at all!" Prowl twisted, trying to wrench his servo from Jazz's, but the mech just moved with him, easily keeping his grip on him.

Prowl all but growled at him, "You're over energized Jazz... I would appreciate it if you would just stop." Jazz just smirked at him.

"Jazz, rea-" Prowl was cut off as Jazz suddenly knocked him to the floor, pinning him down with his weight.

Prowl let out a surprised sound, "Jazz! Remove yourself from me at once! "

Jazz mused, "Now why would I want to do that, darlin'?"

Prowl gasped, "Darling?! Jazz you've had one to many..." he frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Prowler." Jazz purred.

Prowl glared at the other 'bot, trying to hide the slight shudder that the other's closeness and words caused in him. How Jazz could make that nickname he'd afflicted on him sound so – so_ provocative- _was completely beyond him.

"Get off me this instant." Prowl ground out, "'Bot's are staring." The ninjabot had no idea if others were staring or not, Jazz's too close faceplate was blocking his view of anything else, but the black and white was _on top of him practically in the middle of the dance floor. _Of course 'bots were staring.

Bee had _not _just wolf-whistled.

"Let them." Jazz ran a digit down the ninjabot's scrunched up faceplate.

Prowl scowled, activating the thrusters on his back.

Jazz still pinned the squirming ninja beneath him, "Hey, ya still didn't answer my question before..." Jazz started, bring his face even closer to the other ninja bot, "How's it hummin'?" Jazz smirked.

"Pr-primus..." Prowl muttered.

"Well?"

"It would be 'humming' a lot better if you would get_ off _me!" Prowl cried, shoving at Jazz's chassis.

"Now where's the fun in that?" The cyberninja drawled, "C'mon Prowler."

* * *

Bumblebee dodged his way through many dancing bots, then when he saw what was happening on the floor he stopped dead, with his jaw wide open.

"Um... guys? Did I miss something…?"

Jazz hiccupped, turning his head to Bumblebee, "Oh hey again, Bee, wanna join us?"

"That's it!" Prowl shoved Jazz off hard.

Jazz chuckled, "You sure are uptight."

Prowl growled, "You're haywire." he said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Awww, c'mon Prowler!" Jazz called after the ninjabot as he stomped away, presumably to find another corner to hide/sulk in. Bee watched him go with a bemused expression.

"Wanna see if we can find Blurr?" the yellow mech asked, "He ought to be here by now."

"I suppose so." Jazz sighed, dragging a servo over his helm and shooting a glance to where Prowl had disappeared.

Bumblebee blinked, "So, what was all that about?"

Jazz turned his head back to Bee, "Oh *hic* dammit! Uh, it was nothin'." Jazz brushed it off.

Bumblebee scratched his helm, "Right... okay then… let's go find Blurr." Bee suggested.

"But... what about Prowler...?" Jazz asked.

"Ask if he wants to come find Blurr with us" Bumblebee shrugged.

"Right." Jazz smiled, and they both went in the direction where Prowl went.

"So, did ya try any high grade?" Jazz asked, his visor dim.

"Nah, they said I wasn't old enough." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, "Just as Prowl said."

Jazz snickered, raising a servo, "I think can help with that."

Bee's optics brightened, "Would you? I've always wanted to try the stuff."

Jazz grinned, "Stay 'ere. I'll be right back."

The cyberninja moved smoothly through the crowds, over to the open bar. Securing two drinks was easy enough, and he was back next to Bumblebee within moments.

"'Ere ya go." He grinned, handing the cube over and taking a sip from his own.

Bee's optics widened, "Awesome! Thanks!"

Bumblebee eagerly took his first sip, it tasted thick and sweet but also had a strong kick to it, "Wow... I've never tasted energon so strong!" he said, his optics widening.

Jazz finished his glass already, "You'll get used ta it." He said, nodding, "Now let's go get Prowler, don't want 'im getting lost."

Bee snickered, "That would be unfortunate."

Jazz hummed his reply, already moving through the crowd. Bee hurried after him, nearly tripping over his own pedes in the process.

"Coming!"

The two blurred shapes bowling him over quickly informed him otherwise. Flailing slightly and spewing explicits, Bee went down, cursing only intensifying as his high grade went everywhere.

"Oops!"

"We are being sorry, Bumblebee!"

Bee groaned slightly, pushing himself up as well as he could, which wasn't much as there were now two 'bots splayed out across his lap. (That and the room was spinning. Why was the room spinning? What kind of crazy technology was the Elite Guard packing, anyways?)

"Ugh, that's ok guys. Could you just, uh, get off me?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm leapt off him quickly, though they wobbled slightly on their pedes. Jetfire offered the yellow 'bot a hand up. Be took it, grimacing slightly as he was yanked up.

"This is being so awesome!" Jetstorm grinned, throwing his arms wide, "All the music and the lights and the energon!"

Jetfire giggled like a sparkling who had too many rust sticks, "Right brother! It's like creation days back on Cybertron! Yes!" Jetfire spun around and Jetstorm copied him,

"Indeed! But bigger and better! Sir Jazz knows how to throw party!" he replied.

Bumblebee laughed at them, "He he! You guys are really charged!" he chuckled.

Jazz walked up to Bumblebee, "They are quite tha entertainers." he smiled.

Jetfire waved his servo, "Ah! Entertaining you want! , he started.

"We will show you entertaining!" Jetstorm finished his brother's sentence.

At that, Jetstorm jumped up onto one of the bar counters, knocking off other bots drinks while Jetfire zoomed past and caught them all and then spun in the air passing them all back to the confused owners.

Jetfire went to pass the last cup but then Jetstorm cried out and slipped off the counter and bumped in Jetfire making him barrel over and the cup of energon fly in the air and happen to splash right into Prowls face. Bumblebee and Jazz literally fell to the floor laughing there bumpers off when they saw Prowls shocked faceplates.

"Ha!" Jetstorm laughed, "That is good shot brother!"

Jetfire grinned and leapt to his pedes, "Sorry cycle motor Prowl!" he chimed.

Prowl growled in way of response and stomped away, muttering something about over charged idiots. Jazz chuckled, slinging an arm around Jetfire's shoulders.

"Let's keep tha entertainin' to a minimum, ya?"

"Okie for doki, Jazz sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl wiped the liquid off of his face, his engine whirring with anger as he turned the other way again from the laughing bots.

Bumblebee stopped his giggling, "W-waaaiit PROWL! Don't go away again!" he said, chasing after him.

"I shouldn't have even came back to look for you guys! I - Bumblebee..." Prowl started, "Are you… what in the name of the allspark! Are you over energized!?"

Bumblebee stumbled in his tracks, "Uuh… well… I dunno... Jazz got me some high grade and its pretty good *hiccup*" he giggled.

Prowls visor darkened, "When I get my servos on him…"

"Awwww, c'mon Prowl." Bee slurred, "'There's no need for that. It's all in good fun." He grinned, "You should get yourself some high grade."

"I should do no such thing." Prowl snarled, "Now where's Jazz? I need to give him a piece of my processor."

Bumblebee lazily shuttered his optics, "Uh, he was over there-" the minibot flapped a servo in the direction of the bar, "-with the twins last I saw him. But that's really not, um, necessary."

"Yes it is," Prowl ground out, "You're too young to be drinking high grade, and he ought to know better than to give it to you."

"But Prooowl." Bumblebee stepped forward but slipped and face planted the floor.

"Ow." he said, his voice all muffled.

Prowl sighed, "This is going to be a long solar cycle." He glared down at the minibot, "Get up." He huffed, offering his servo.

"Uhg. Thanks." Bee grunted as he pulled himself up, flopping into the cyberninja's side.

"Let's go find someone else for you to bug," Prowl growled, "Someone who _won't_ give you high grade. I don't suppose you know where in this insanity Optimus got to?"

"Boss Bot?" Bee slurred, "I think I saw him talking to Sentinel over by the bar. Sentinel looked pretty over charged." Bumblebee giggled, "I think he was flirting with Optimus."

"…Now there is a mental picture I did not need." Prowl vented through his olfactory sensors and began bodily dragging the young 'bot towards the bar, "Let's go."

Bumblebee mused, "Alright, tall dark and handsome!" he said covering his face trying not to laugh.

Prowl stopped and let go of Bumblebee, his face plates heating, "What!? ...That's it you can walk yourself." he said.

Bumblebee laughed trying to stand up again but he was laughing too hard, "OH, I'm sorry pfft- ahahaa did I offend you? I thought that was a compliment. Actually, Jazz is right, you are uptight! " he said with a cheeky grin.

Prowl stopped again, twitching, "I am not uptight!" Prowl wanted to say more because he was getting very irritated but he didn't want to start anything. Bumblebee pointed to his face, "Aw you're cute when you're all flustered!" Bee joked.

~ at the bar

Sentinel slouched over the counter, eyeing Optimus who looked very uncomfortable, "Say Optimus, did you get a new paint job? You look very flashy today." he said with a cheesy grin.

Optimus looked away frowning, he paused for a bit. He couldn't believe he was even trying to talk to the drunken old glitch head.

"No, Sentinel, I did not. You're over charged."

"'M not. Don't know wha- what ya're taking about." The large 'bot emphasized his not drunkenness by waving a grey servo and nearly smacking Optimus upside the head with it.

"I can tell." Optimus said dryly, shoving the other prime's servo away from him.

Sentinel blinked, "Okay then if you- " Sentinel was caught off as he passed out, face down on the bar table. Optimus tried not to laugh, putting his hand to his mouth.

"I wonder where the young bots went off too." he said, looking around. He got up, leaving his untouched drink and a passed out Sentinel.

"I think I see Optimus over by the bar." Prowl informed the minibot hanging off of him, trying to resist the urge to clap his servos over his audios, because whatever Jazz was playing was _not_ music, and if he thought it was he needed to go find a dictionary to correct his definition of music.

"…Sentinel just passed out."

"Ah _told_ ya 'e was over tere." Bee slurred, "Why didn't ya believe me?"

"You are over charged." The cyberninja shot back dryly, "I am thus forced to take everything you say with a grain of salt."

Bumblebee pouted, but didn't say anything, allowing himself to be half dragged over to the prime, who had just gotten up from his seat.

Optimus spotted Prowl and Bumblebee approaching him , "Hello , you two-" he frowned when he saw the hammered look on Bumblebee face as Prowl was still dragging him by the servo, a very unamused look on his face.

Optimus blinked, "Oh… please don't tell me- "

"Yep." Prowl cut him off, "And you can thank Jazz for that." Prowl grumbled.

Optimus shook his helm, "I'll be sure to talk to him about that after this... party…" he sighed.

Bumblebee groaned, slipping out of Prowls grasp onto the floor again, "Oooh... I feel so woozy." he said, "I think I'm overheating… ehe hee." he giggled.

Optimus and Prowl looked at each other, puzzled. Optimus raised his optic ridge, "Yeah... you look like Sari when she had that… fever was it…? Are you alright?" he asked, and Bumblebee nodded.

Prowl frowned, "Bumblebee... what exactly did Jazz give you...?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Bumblebee flopped onto the floor, rubbing his helm, "Uh...high grade?", he replied, his cheeks were starting to go red.

Optimus crossed his arms and Prowl sighed, _no slag_, he thought.

"Do you know the… exact name...?" he asked.

Bumblebee shrugged, offlining his optics.

Prowl and Optimus looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Perhaps I will be having a chat with Jazz much sooner…" Optimus said with a serious voice.

meanwhile, on the dance floor~

Jazz chuckled, trying not to spill his glass, as a cute drunk femme was grinding him from behind.

"Jazz!"

The white mech started as his designation was screeched over the sound of the music. He turned away from his femme companion to see an extremely pissed looking Prowl stomping towards him dragging a near comatose Bumblebee and an annoyed looking Optimus Prime.

Frag.

Jazz winced at the tone of Prowl's voice. He sluggishly walked up to the two annoyed bots.

"What can a do for you, mates?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

Prowl rolled his optics and crossed his arms.

Optimus reached his hand out, "Jazz, do you have any idea what you gave to Bumblebee? You do know he is under-aged and I will be sure to be talking to Senti- Ultra Magnus about this!" Optimus said calmly, but he had a sting in his voice.

"Awww, c'mon, OP." Jazz grinned lazily, "This is a party." He cocked his head, "A little high grade isn't going to hurt him."

"Oh, yes." Prowl injected dryly, holding Bee up by his forearm for Jazz to see, "He looks just _fine_ to me."

The minibot muttered something and slumped further against Prowl, who glared at Jazz.

The black and white mech chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his helm, "Awww, Prowler."

"Don't call me that." The cyberninja growled, "Bumblebee isn't old enough to be consuming high grade, and it baffles me that someone could be so _irresponsible _as to give him some anyways."

Jazz's visor shuttered, "He's fiiine, look at 'im!" he reassured. Bumblebee groaned and slid onto the floor again.

Prowl frowned, "Jazz, you didn't answer the question... what did you give to Bumblebee? Do you remember the exact name? He is acting strange..." he said with concern.

Jazz mused, "He's just a little intoxicated... hmm but a can't remember the name of it... hehe, I just grabbed it by the sampler over there." Jazz pointed toward the end of the bar.

Optimus sighed, glared at Jazz.

"What was the color of the drink?" Prowl asked nervously.

Jazz scratched his chin, thinking, "Ah... orange?" The other bots gasped, "Yeah! That's right it was called… spinning galaxy!" Jazz exclaimed.

Optimus shuttered his optics, "Jazz! Have you blown a diode?! High grade is dark purple! You gave Bumblebee a-" Optimus smacked his head into his hand and Prowl shook his head.

"Oooh… whoops… well, he's gonna have a fun night! Eh?" Jazz chuckled.

"A fun night!?" Prowl cried, "Jazz!

"Oh, come _on_, Prowler," Jazz grinned sloppily, "So he'll want to 'face anything that moves. What's the big deal?"

"Wha- you- _What's the big deal?!" _Prowl burst out, "Jazz, you- argh!"

The ninjabot whirled around as words to properly describe how completely _impossible_ Jazz was being failed him. He grabbed Bumblebee's servo and started dragging him though the dancing 'bots. With any luck he could find an unoccupied room where he could make sure Bee went into recharge and slept off whatever aphrodisiac Jazz had inadvertently given him.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensors as he watched Prowl stomp off, fuming, with Bee in tow.

"Jazz…"

"'M sorry?" the black and white mech sighed, "I thought it was just normal high grade, I didn't mean to get him so… charged."

"You shouldn't have even been giving him _high grade, _Jazz. You know he's too young for that."

"Yeah, yeah."

The thrumming music could be heard everywhere on the ship, Prowl discovered to his great displeasure. They were at the complete opposite side of the ship, and it was still ringing in his adios. Given up on alleviating his processor ache, the black and gold mech set to finding a suitable room.

Which was proving far more difficult than he had anticipated.

If he never walked in on 'bots interfacing again it would be too soon. _Honestly, _did they not know how to lock the doors?

Bumblebee himself was being rather-_problematic._

"You're shiiiiiiiiiny." The minibot slurred, optics sweeping over Prowl's lithe form.

"That's wonderful, Bumblebee." The ninjabot ground out, "If you would be _quiet, _it-"

The yellow mech licked a long strip up Prowl's chassis. The cyberninja jerked and dropped Bee.

"What was _that!?" _He screeched.

"You don't taste shiny." Bee pouted from his new position on the floor.

"I-you-why would I-_what_?!" Prowl sputtered, "What does shiny even taste like?!"

"I don't know." Bee frowned, "Not you."

Prowl smacked his face into his servo with frustration. Mostly trying to cover his flustered face.

"What am I going to do with _you_-?" Prowl started but was caught off as Bumblebee started licking him again up his front. Prowl winced and jumped back, "Bumblebee… s-stop …"

Bumblebee dropped to the floor in crouching position, he looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Bumblebee calm down… you're getting out of hand." Prowl backed away slowly but before he could move Bee sprang forward, knocking him over and landing on top of him. Prowl let out a surprised sound as his back plate hit the hard floor.

"You should try it sometime." Bumblebee purred seductively. Prowl gasped as the memory flashed through his processor but then he frowned, trying to push Bumblebee off.

"Bumblebee! Get off of me!" he growled. Bumblebee shuttered his optics gazing into Prowls visor lazily.

"Bumblebee-" Bumblebee silenced Prowl by licking his lips seductively. Prowls visor widened and his faceplates burned.

Suddenly Jazz appeared in the door, leaning lazily against the door frame. Jazz smirked, he didn't seem surprised at all.

"That's riiight, get 'im Bumblebee!" Jazz encouraged him. Prowl turned his head to Jazz

"Primus, Jazz help...!"

Jazz chuckled, "I'll leave ya two alone." Jazz saluted, walking away.

"Jazz! It's not what it looks like!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee's engine rumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of Prowl's neck.

Prowl snarled and tried to shove the clingy minibot off. _Tried, _being the word. When had the yellow mech become so slagging strong that Prowl couldn't even get him off when he was overcharged _and_ horny?!

That last bit _might_ have something to do with it.

"Bumblebee, get _off_ me!"

"Nuh uh." The minibot muttered, "You taste good."

"That's _wonderful, _Bumblebee," Prowl growled out, "Be as that may, I would-"

"You talk too much." Bee grumbled, before mashing his mouth over the ninjabot's.

Prowl froze, optics widening.

Jazz smirked to himself. Noticing the silence, he pictured what was happening in the room behind the wall he was leaning on.

He was going to get back to the dance floor but he decided that he would rather stay here in case things got interesting.

Also, he brought his servo to his chin, he had been curious since some time ago, how Prowl might react if he were over-energized. Intoxicated. Jazz reached into one his pockets bringing out a delicate syringe with the noticeable orange liquid inside. Jazz's visor darkened and he grinned evilly. He couldn't believe he was actually planning to drug the ninjabot. His processor must be more buzzed than he thought. Shrugging it off, he turned the corner, standing in the door way of the room.

Jazz's brow ridge rose and his spark jumped with arousal as he saw that Bumblebee was propped up against Prowl on the floor and he was kissing him sloppily. Poor Prowl looked like he was trying too hard not to give in, his face darkening with shock.

Jazz walked in and stopped right in front of them. Prowl noticed right away and pulled away from Bumblebee, taking in air sharply. Bumblebee grumbled as Jazz nudged him away from Prowl, smiling to himself.

"Hey Jazz, what the slag!" Bumblebee said, wiping his mouth, his optics a dark azure.

Prowl shuddered, touching his face, "Blimey All Spark..." is all he could say, his face plates heating.

Jazz helped Prowl up, "Here let me help ya." Bumblebee rolled around the floor sucking on his servo seductively. He whined with impatience.

Prowl shook himself, "Pr-Primus, thanks Jazz…" Prowl looked away.

Jazz grinned, showing his small metallic fangs, "Ah, don't mention it Prowler." he said, his voice low.

Prowl raised his optic ridge with confusion but before he could do anything, Jazz knocked him to the ground and all Prowl could feel was a sharp jab in his neck and then static...

Prowl rebooted slowly to an annoying buzzing in his processor. He shuttered his optics a few times, trying to clear the nuance but it was persistent. He felt strangely warm too.

That was when the groans registered in his audio receptors. Prowl moaned slightly as he turned his helm too quickly to investigate. Then he moaned for a completely different reason. Jazz had Bumblebee pressed up against the wall, their mouths mashed together and one of the cyberninja's servos somewhere between Bee's thighs.

Jazz purred as he drew away from the gasping minibot, grin only growing wider as he noticed Prowl's gaze.

"Heeeey, Prowler." He rumbled, dipping his head to nip at Bumblebee's neck. The yellow mech gasped and bucked in response.

"Why don't you come over here and join us?"

Optimus sat at the table, alone, his head resting on his hand. He felt a little woozy, even though he just had a few sips of the strong energon. He shook his head, sitting up. Where were the other bots? He felt a little abandoned.

Optimus wandered down the hall, sighing as he looked away from a glance at two bots 'having fun' in a room he passed by. Optimus's optics widened. That is the last thing he wanted to see.

"Jazz? Prowl? Hello!" Optimus called out. He passed right by a room but then stopped, hearing familiar voices.

Optimus backed up and peered into the room, squinting his optics and gasping when he saw what was going on in the room.

Jazz had his back pressed against the wall with Prowl, back against Jazz, in his grasp. Bumblebee was trying to tease Prowl into playing along with them. Prowl growled, trying to mask his moaning.

"Ah… Jazz s-stop! I AH let go! W-what did you guys do to me?" Prowl leaned his head back.

Neither 'bot replied, too busy with running their servos all over Prowl's frame. Jazz pressed hard strokes to the ninjabot's chevron, mouth latched to his neck, while Bee's small servos danced their way along his sides. Prowl gasped and mewled, twisting slightly.

"Gu-guys."

Jazz purred, basking in the warmth coming off the other 'bot's frames as his servos greedily explored Prowl, cooling fans rushing to bring down his own temperature. With an answering rumble of his engine, Bumblebee dropped to his elbows, placing his faceplate between Prowl's tan thighs. The black and gold mech jerked in Jazz's grasp, visor widening.

"Bu-Bumble-ah!"

The yellow minibot flicked his glossa out, lapping at Prowl's heated codpiece. The ninjabot threw his helm back with a gasp, whimpering slightly amongst his heavy venting.

Jazz smirked, wrapping an arm around Prowl to rub one of Bee's horns. The minibot mewled his approval of the gesture, the vibrations travelling straight through Prowl's already quivering frame.

"You like that, Prowler?"

"Primus." Prowl moaned with a slight twitch of his hips. The black and white cyberninja smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Optimus shook his helm vigorously and turned the corner again, away from the doorway. Did he just see what he thought he just saw? There is no way in the Pit that Prowl would ever let any bot take advantage of him, especially two!

It was as if he was trying to get away, but he couldn't help himself. Optimus groaned at the sting of his processor ache and he squinted his optics closed.

What was he supposed to do? He knew that neither of them were thinking straight. Slag. He wasn't himself either. Optimus cringed, he knew they would all be in a lot of slag by the morning… if this... 'party' even died by then. Optimus slid down the wall, giving up.

"Wasn't this Blurr's party anyway...?" Optimus frowned. He had only met the mech once. But he thought, where the slag was he?

Blurr drove down the streets and to the road clearing where the Elite guard ship's landing place was.

He wasn't sure what all of this was about, but he was told by Agent Jazz that he had to come to the ship immediately for an exclusive mission. Jazz told him that he was in charge for the time being because Ultra Magnus was away and apparently, Sentinel had a virus and was unable to take charge.

Blurr found that hard to believe and he was rather suspicious about this whole 'mission, ' but, a job is a job.

Blurr marched up the stairway of the ship, hearing strange noises inside, then he opened the door to neon lights, bots everywhere, spilled energon on the waxed floor and loud music playing that he had never heard before. Then it hit him.

His creation day was recent so this must had been some huge party for him! Blurr's optics widened. Why me? How could this huge party for his creation day? This celebration looked like it would be for a prime! Not a young agent!

Then a rare smile appeared on his face and he walked in to a bunch of bots, some he didn't even know, come to great him and give him wishes.

Jazz still held Prowl tightly, giving him sharp nips on the side of his neck as Bumblebee continued licking long strokes on Prowl's heating cover and getting in between his legs trying to get him to open. Prowl twitched and accidentally bit his glossa. Whatever they drugged him with it was as if his dental plating has sharpened. Prowl let out a static moan, mouth parting slightly. Bumblebee glanced up at him, drawing his servos up Prowl's lower plating while placing the ninjabot's legs on his shoulders for better access.

Jazz mused, "You have a lot of self-control Prowl..." Jazz said deeply.

Prowl snarled, "Ah! What d-did you even ngh… do to me…?" Prowl vented.

Jazz smirked, "Just a little over dose of solar aphrodisiac..." Jazz chuckled, and Prowl answered in a groan.

"Yo, Bumblebee I know how to get 'im revved up, stop for a sec, I got this." Bumblebee whined but stopped anyway, sitting back he sucked on his digit impatiently.

Jazz spun around and pinned Prowl to the wall, he was so dazed he barely noticed until he felt Jazz pressed against him and grinding roughly against him. It was Jazz's turn to moan and Prowl gasped.

"Gaa! J-Jazz... ugh..." Prowl hissed as he felt the other's overheated plating against his own.

Blurr grinned around his energon cube. The twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, were telling a very animated story about this one time where, apparently, Sentinel Prime had lost his head –literally _lost his head-_ to some human. Though it was rather hard to follow what with their accents and the fact that they kept delving into helpless giggles every few sentences. At least they were enjoying themselves.

Blurr had been rather hoping to run into Bumblebee. Taunting the minibot about his speed, or lack thereof, was always fun. He was hardly the fastest thing on wheels, as he so often liked to boast.

"Heyguys?" Blurr spoke up when the twins once again interrupted themselves with mad giggles, "DoyouknowwhereBumblebeeis?"

Jetstorm shrugged, "We are not knowing."

"I is thinking I saw him go off with Sir Jazz." Jetfire piped up.

"Okay," Blurr sighed, "Thanksguys." He threw back the rest of his energon, "IthinkI'mgonnagolookforhim."

"Ooh!" Jetfire grinned, "We'll come with you!"

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts.

His audio receivers were catching sounds of something hitting against the walls and muffled moaning sounds. His scanning was blurry but he stood up any way, bracing himself against the wall. If Sentinel hadn't been torturing him with his drunk stories earlier, he wouldn't have drank as much high grade as he did. The slag head just wouldn't leave him alone, he couldn't get away until he had luckily, passed out. Optimus shook his helm, he heard noises again so he went back into the room cautiously, remembering what he had seen earlier.

Jazz's voice growled as he grinded against the struggling ninja bot, trying to get him to 'open up'.

"Hmmfh. Agh, slag Prowl you're a stubborn one… nggh… even when charged on facin' drugs." Jazz said in a deep voice to the other ninjabot's audio receiver. Prowl snarled and whined. He tried to speak, but chocked the words out into another quiet moan. Prowl tried to say something again but Jazz silenced him with a kiss.

Bumblebee meanwhile was on the floor self stimulating.

Optimus rounded the corner and winced at what he saw in the room.

"Jazz! What in the name of Primus!?" Optimus refocused his optics. He couldn't believe the sight. He winced looking at Bumblebee gasping as he was pressing his digits into his own port.

Jazz still straddled Prowl but turned to look at Optimus. His visor glowing with lust. Prowl panted, looking away, his face flustered with embarrassment.

"Stop assaulting the poor bot! W-what has gotten into you all?" Optimus said sternly, he rubbed the back of his helm. His processor was going fuzzy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Blurr sped off down the halls with the jettwins racing after him.

"Oh, Bluurr~" They heard a femme's voice coming from a room they raced by.

Blurr blinked and stepped back to see who was calling him. He looked into the room to see a pretty light green femme beckoning him into the room. The room had two other femmes in there and one mech who was passed out on a couch. The jettwins peaked into the room too.

"Hey there, my name's Teal. How about you come sit over here, I've got a present to give to you, birthday boy." She mused.

Blurr smiled nervously but walked into the room. The jettwins looked at each other, "Uh well then Sir Blurr, we will find the others! You go and get your present from the nice femme." They smirked to themselves as they took off down the hall again.

Blurr ignored them, "W -what kind-of-present-exactly?" Blurr asked but the green femme put a digit to his mouth, "Shh , just drink this and relax, you'll see very soon." She cooed.

The Jettwins laughed as they ran down the halls together.

"Looks like Sir Blurr is going to get his very first lap dance!" Jetfire said.

"Yes, yes very nice!" Jetstorm agreed.

Jazz rumbled his engine, pushing his heated codpiece into Prowl's, keeping his optics locked on Optimus's the entire time. The ninjabot bucked and mewled, faceplates flushed with embarrassment.

"Jaa~azz" Prowl growled, servos flying up to grasp at the white and black bot's shoulders. Jazz pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss, loving the taste of the other 'bot on his glossa. Bumblebee moaned low behind them, one servo sliding over his pressurized spike, the other plunging into his port. The yellow minibot rolled onto his back, looking up at Optimus.

"He-hey Boss Bot."

The prime's optics flew wide as his cooling fans sputtered on. The little 'bot made quite the enticing picture laying there, barred to the world.

"Bu-Bumblebee." Optimus stammered, "What-?"

"Jazz an' Prowl are ignoring me." Bee pouted, still working his interface.

"I-" Optimus's optics flickered over to the pair. Jazz's mouth had moved down to Prowl's neck and he was mouthing the cables. Prowl had apparently giving up on fighting as his head was thrown back to give Jazz batter access and his servos were running up and down the other ninjabot's back, finding wires there to tweak.

"I can see that."

A touch on his legs made him tear his gaze away from the pair to glance down. Bee was kneeling in front of him, a trail of lubricants on the floor clearly showing his progress across the floor.

"Boss Bot." Bumblebee murmured before laving his glossa along the prime's codpiece. Optimus gasped, struggling to remain standing as his legs trembled.

Jazz purred into Prowls neck, "You're givin' in... hmm... I knew you would eventually..." Jazz cooed, sliding his own armor up exposing his arousal, "Though that astro-disiac sure helped… mmm…" he teased the other ninja bot with his words, sliding against the others still closed armor.

Prowls visor glowed and flickered.

"Th-that's it!" Prowl growled, toppling over Jazz onto the floor, "Don't... tease me…" he said, rubbing against Jazz's sensitive armor and clicking open his own.

Jazz leaned his head back gasping, grabbing Prowl, "Finally~"

Jazz purred wrapping his legs around Prowl as he flipped them over so he was in control again. Prowl fought back but stopped, taking in air sharply as Jazz slid against him, teasingly.

Optimus looked away, embarrassed and at a loss of what to do as Bumblebee tried to seduce him. Even though he was slightly drunk from earlier, at least he could think fairly straight.

"Um... Bumblebee... let's get you to a room so you can sleep it off-" Optimus started but was cut off as Bumblebee pounced on him, kissing him sloppily. He could feel the warmth from the other's armor seeping into his and found himself frozen with shock but soon melted into relaxation after Bumblebee started teasing his mouth.

Blurr winced, his face plates warming as Teal had his back faced to him, rubbing herself against his front.

"Let's get you warmed up, sweetspark~" she turned her head back to face him, her face flushed as she got him hotter and hotter. Blurr leaned back into his chair, dazed with his rising temperature. Teal turned around gracefully, her interfacing array exposed to him, Blurr let out a small moan as she started grinding her wet heat against his warming panel. Teal moaned too.

"Ooh... your armor is so smooth... ah... am I getting you... hmm... hotter ? " she mused. The speedster felt himself hardening as she continued her job. He couldn't believe this was even happening. This creation day was sure a special one.

Teal's beautiful faceplates glowed with heat and Blurr was taking air rapidly through his vents to keep him cool, his optics dazed and his mouth parted, his face flustered even more every time he looked at her working against him.

"Ah... huh...h-how about you open up for me… Blurry... ah... mm…?" she asked him, panting. Blurr had his head leaned back, overwhelmed with heat. He leaned his head forward slowly, nodding. He gasped, finally clicking open his panel showing his aching hardness underneath. The femme seemed satisfied, looking down she smiled cutely, "Oh.. I'm sorry , I should have asked you earlier... you're a good size... hmm… let's help you with this, shall we?"

Blurr looked down, more flustered than ever as he saw and felt her slowly slide down onto his length, gasping as she connected with him.

Teal leaned her head back, moaning and she started riding him. Blurr sank back into the chair, letting out quiet moans and gasps as she went faster, then teased him again sliding slowly up and down. Teal arched her back backwards, and Blurr gasped at the new angle. The femme then leaned slowly forwards again thrusting herself down onto him arching her back up. Blurr felt on edge, she was practically milking him with transfluid and hers was mixing with his. Teal brought him closer and closer to overload then stopped suddenly taking herself off of him. Blurr moaned with confusion and over stimulation but then gasped as she just turned around back facing him and connecting with him once again, her back pressing against his chest plates. Blurr growled and moaned as she let out Cybertronian curses and moans of pleasure.

"Ooh ah! Y-you feel so good inside me Blurr -gah!" she arched her back into him riding him hard. Blurr shuttered his optics, lips parted in a silent gasp. She twisted and moaned until she finally got him to overload hard. Blurr leaned his head back, crying out, thrusting his own hips into hers as he rode out his overload. She overloaded right after him, moaning loudly and thrusting down onto him one last time and felt his fluid fill her. They both panted for a few moments when she finally let out a purr of pleasure, leaning forward she slowly slid herself off of him. Blurr let out a long relaxing sigh, one of his optics closed and one partly open. She stretched her herself and then walked by one of the other femmes who handed her a pink cloth, giving her a wink. Teal made her way back, her optics dazed. She cleaned their selves up and closed their panels with a click. Blurr was still slouched into the chair, smiling slightly, his face still heated.

She sighed, "Well… I hope you enjoyed your creation day present, sweetspark! It was a pleasure" she said, then leaning down to his audio receiver, "Consider yourself lucky... I always charge credits... and actually, I have never felt such passion with my other clients... let's say I have quite a liking for you... happy creation day, perhaps we can do this again sometime." she cooed, kissing him at the corner of his mouth, she walked into one of the backrooms, walking gracefully. Blurr touched the place where she kissed him and shuttered his optics.

"P-Primus..." was all he could say.

Prowl purred, engine rumbling against Jazz's where the cyberninja was pressed flush to him. An all-consuming _heat_ was spreading through his lines, searing away all logic and inhibitions. Talented white digits dipped into his hip seams and he gasped and bucked, writhing beneath Jazz. A palm cupped Prowl's codpiece, insistently rubbing and fondling, trailing fingers though the trace amounts of lubricant that was leaking around Prowl's plating. Jazz drew his servo away, smirking at the whine of loss from Prowl as he brought his servo up to his mouth to lap the fluid off his digits.

"Mmmm, Prowler." The cyberninja purred, "You taste delicious." Jazz licked his lip plates, "Open up."

Prowl squirmed as he slid his panel open, gasping as the cool air rushed his port and quickly pressurizing spike.

"Theeeere we go." Jazz rumbled, scooting back and dropping to his elbows, faceplate between Prowl's lubricant stained thighs, "Let's see now."

Jazz pressed forward, glossa delving into Prowl's port. The black and gold mech cried out, arching his hips into the other cyberninja, servos flying to grasp at his helm.

"Ja-Jazz!" Prowl choked out, "Oh Primus!"

The ninjabot smirked, trailing his glossa up from Prowl's port to the base of his spike, licking his way up as he plunged two fingers into Prowl's port without preamble. Prowl shrieked and arched, thrusting his hips into Jazz's eager fingers and mouth. The black and white mech lapped around the head of Prowl's spike before taking the whole thing in. Prowl moaned and gasped, shuddering as Jazz drew off his spike, only to take it in again. Head bobbing, Jazz set a steady rhythm, matched by the thrusting of his fingers in Prowl's port.

"Jazz- Jazz!" Prowl managed to gasp out, "I- I'm going to-"

Jazz drew off Prowl's spike long enough to grin, "Go ahead," before swallowing it back down, never breaking optic contact.

Prowl screamed as he overloaded, heat flooding him, lubricant pouring out of his port and transfluid shooting out of his spike, down Jazz's throat. The cyberninja eagerly swallowed it all and brought his lubricant coated fingers up to lick clean.

"Delicious." He smirked down at a gasping Prowl, crawling up to press their mouths together. Prowl moaned as he tasted himself.

"Well," Jazz trailed his servos over Prowl's abdomen and hips, "That was a good warm up."

"Frag that was hot." Bumblebee muttered from where he was seated, pressed up against Optimus. The red and blue 'bot was inclined to agree, not that he had any desire to announce it like Bee had. The yellow minibot's back was flush to Optimus' chest, giving them both an excellent view of the spectacle that was Jazz and Prowl. Optmus' panel opened with an almost inaudible click as Jazz moved to straddle Prowl again. Bumblebee cooed, placing his servos on Optimus' thighs as he lifted himself to rub his dripping port over the tip of the red and blue mech's rapidly extending spike. Optimus gasped, jerking his hips slightly into the movement. With a rumbling of his engine, Bee let himself drop, impaling himself on Optimus. The 'bots gasped as one, Bee as the thick spike filled him completely, brushing up against so many sensor nodes in the most wonderful way possible and Optimus as the tight, wet heat of Bumblebee's port engulfed him.

"Oooh, Boss Bot." Bumblebee moaned, port clenching around the mech's spike. Optimus gasped in response, jerking his hips up. The prime ran his servos over Bumblebee's thighs, optics flickering between the yellow 'bot and the scene Jazz and Prowl were making across the room.

"Look at 'em, Prowler." Jazz dipped his helm to murmur in Prowl's audio, but Optimus still caught the words, "Can't keep their optics off you." He bit down on the black and gold mech's shoulder, eliciting a cry as Prowl tilted his helm to gaze at Bee and Optimus. The ninjabot shuddered, though whether that was because of the sight he was greeted with or because of Jazz's continued touches, Optimus wasn't sure.

"'Cause you're so slagging _hot_ like this." Jazz growled, servos running up and down Prowl's sides as his glossa mapped out the ninjabot's chasiss.

Bumblebee whined, wriggling in Optimus' lap as he pushed himself up and let himself drop again, crying out as their hips connected.

Optimus decided to make things easier for Bee, tilting until the minibot fell forward with a cry, throwing his arms out to stop his faceplate from hitting the floor, groaning at the new angle of Optimus' spike in his port as the prime leaned over him, pressing soft kisses to his neck cables. Bumblebee pressed his hips backwards and Optimus eagerly met him thrust for thrust.

"Ja-Jazz!" Prowl whimpered, tugging on the other mech's hips, trying to pull them, and more importantly, his spike, down. Jazz smirked against Prowl's lips.

"Yes, Prowl?"

"P-please!" Prowl gasped, bucking his hips, "Jazz! I-"

"Please what, sweetspark?" Jazz ran his fingers over Prowl's chevron, dipping to allow his spike to _just_ trace the rim of Prowl's port. Prowl howled, thrashing under Jazz.

"Want- want your spike!" Prowl panted, servos scrabbling at the cyberninja's shoulders, "Jazz- please!"

"Oh? Want my spike how?" Jazz smirked in Prowl's audial, lapping at it between words, "Want it soft and excruciatingly slow? Or hard and fast until you can't remember your own name for screaming mine?"

"Oh- oh Primus!" Prowl writhed, "Do-don't care! Just fragging _take _me already!"

"Well," Jazz grinned, "Since you asked so nicely." He pressed their lips together once again, jerking his hips forward to impale Prowl. The ninjabot broke off the kiss to shriek, hips bucking and jerking into Jazz's.

"_Jazz! _Oh _Primus, _yes! Jazz!"

The black and white mech gasped as he pulled out of Prowl before thrusting back in, setting a rapid pace.

"Frag, Prowl, you're tight! Feels so good!"

Prowl mewled as he reached up to wrap his arms around Jazz's neck, pulling him down for another searing kiss.


End file.
